


Всем хорошим демонам пора спать

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, NC-17, PWP, crack!fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Кое-кто напился. Снова.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Всем хорошим демонам пора спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All good demons should be in bed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227304) by [ethereal_vision (Lost_Theories)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/ethereal_vision). 



> Оригинал: All good demons should be in bed by ethereal_vision, разрешение на перевод запрошено

Бобби сидел на кухне со стаканом «Джека» в руке, прохладная бутылка на столе покрылась каплями от горячей летней ночи. Знакомый запах серы коснулся его носа, когда плечо несильно сжала рука. Бобби снова пригубил из стакана, делая вид, что ему плевать на то, как демон бесцеремонно появился в его доме.

— Собираешься всю ночь пировать, дорогуша?

Кроули сел на стул напротив, ухмылка заиграла у него на губах, его пальто было расстегнутым, открывая очень дорогой и хорошо сидящий костюм. Бобби заметил, что на нем был серебристый, а не фирменный черный галстук. Ему подумалось, что галстук был таким же шелковым, как и все остальное на Кроули. Бобби поднял стакан, мотнул им в сторону демона и выпил остатки. Кроули поморщился, наблюдая, как охотник хлебнул свои дешевые помои, не вздрогнув от жжения, которое должно было появиться, пока жидкость стекала ему в желудок.

— Не спится, — хмыкнул Бобби, наливая еще виски в стакан, и затем протянул бутылку Кроули. Они оба знали, что это был пустой жест — Кроули пил только «Крейг» и только если тот был выдержан не менее тридцати лет. Начнешь уж себя ценить, когда проживешь на свете лет сто или шесть раз по сто. Кроули встал и достал свою отраву из шкафчика над холодильником. Назад он уже сел с наполненным стаканом, и некоторое время они пили в уютной тишине. Когда бутылка Бобби оказалась пуста, Кроули прочистил горло и многозначительно на него посмотрел. В ответ получил пристальный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ну, уже пятнадцать минут шестого утра, и всем маленьким хорошим демонам пора в это время быть в постели. И охотникам, — добавил Кроули запоздало, внимательно наблюдая за Бобби. Если бы это был какой-нибудь другой человек, то он бы подумал, что тот был пьян. Роберт же, однако, казалось, впитывал в себя алкоголь каким-то сверхъестественным образом. Тем не менее глаза, которые смотрели на Кроули, казались мутными и, возможно, немного красными.

— Никто не мешает тебе спать, принцесса.

Кроули так сильно стиснул зубы, что Бобби расслышал их треск. Этот. Человек. Был. Просто. Невозможен. Кроули собирался уже сдаться и заставить Бобби подняться наверх, где бы снял с него одежду, когда его взгляд упал на колоду карт, лежащую на кухонной тумбочке.

— Сыграем в карты?

Бобби приподнял бровь от внезапной смены выражения на лице Кроули и почувствовал, как его член начал проявлять интерес, но отнюдь не живой. Хотя за игрой в карты время бы прошло интереснее, чем можно было его тратить на тысячное запоминание щербинок на деревянном столе.

— Ладно, только ты тасуешь.

Кроули поднялся, и Бобби помахал ему пустой бутылкой.

— Раз ты встал, захвати еще одну.

Кроули взял пустую бутылку, которая угрожающе близко оказалась к его носу, и странно улыбнулся.

— Это сделка.

Демон схватил еще виски, колоду карт и сел обратно, протягивая бутылку. Бобби открыл ее, в то время как Кроули снимал с себя пальто и пиджак, показывая темно-синюю рубашку. Он закатал рукава и начал тасовать карты, пока Бобби наливал себе полный стакан. Слова демона всплыли в его пьяной памяти, и Бобби посмотрел на Кроули, который сейчас уже срезал колоду.

— Что именно ты имел в виду под «сделкой»?

Кроули одарил его своей самой лучшей улыбкой, вызывая тем самым еще большее возмущение у охотника.

— Сыграем в покер, жеребец?

Бобби проигнорировал то, как демон произнес последнее слово, прозвучавшее намного неприличнее, чем должно было.

— Покер сойдет. Но что ты имел в виду под «сделкой», Кроули?

Кроули закончил тасовать карты и раздал их.

— Ну, милый, я сделал тебе одолжение и теперь хочу получить то же взамен. Ничего особенного. Просто одно дополнительное правило в игре.

На лбу Бобби появились морщины, когда до него дошел смысл. Демон скалился.

— Стрип-покер? Ты в своем уме?

Кроули расслабил галстук и приподнял бровь:

— Да. Это же ты постоянно напиваешься вусмерть от своего большого ума, и я намерен этим воспользоваться.

— Чертовы холеные демоны с их мелочными правилами. Что если я вместо этого застрелю тебя? Не такое плохое решение.

Кроули театрально закатил глаза, и Бобби оказался крепко прижатым к своему стулу.

— Демон, милый. Ты не должен мне рассказывать о своих планах застрелить меня до тех пор, пока дробовик не окажется у тебя в руках.

— И что, ты заставишь меня играть в стрип-покер или?..

— Ну, я бы мог отправить тебя в кровать и свирепо разделаться с тобой. Или мы оба могли бы насладиться игрой, если ты хотя бы на пять чертовых секунд перестанешь выделываться, пока я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить!

Голос Кроули к концу фразы уже практически превратился в крик, и он наполовину привстал, наклонившись через стол к угрюмому охотнику. Бобби несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, и затем зашелся смехом. Кроули перечислил все возможные способы, как он мог бы убить тупую обезьяну, прежде чем настолько успокоиться, чтобы задать вопрос:

— Что именно тебя так развеселило, Роберт?

Плечи охотника ходили ходуном, пока он смеялся, не в силах справиться с нелепостью ситуации. Если бы ему пришлось это кому-нибудь объяснить, то его закрыли бы навсегда в комнате с мягкими стенами. От этой мысли Бобби расхохотался еще сильнее и смеялся, пока не охрип от усилий.

— Я в пять утра на своей собственной кухне пью с демоном и спорю с ним о стрип-покере и его попытке меня соблазнить. Это ненормально, даже для меня.

Кроули швырнул свой стакан в стену, что заставило Бобби немного протрезветь — демон уже направился к нему.

— У меня был очень долгий, очень ужасный день в Аду, потому что я пытался объяснить демонам, которые не были наверху с тех пор, когда был изобретен волокноотделитель, как заниматься бюрократией. Я очень устал и пришел сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть, как ты макаешь свою бороду в мочу, которую ты называешь алкоголем, и у тебя еще хватает смелости действовать мне на нервы, ржа словно бабуин, когда я тебе предлагаю дружескую партию в покер.

Демон закончил разглагольствовать, его лицо прижалось к лицу Бобби, и он вдохнул запах «Джека Дэниелса». Кроули начал расстегивать фланелевую рубашку перед собой, улавливая заминку в дыхании, когда та распахнулась, открывая взору Кроули красную футболку с дыркой возле горловины.

— А еще я очень, очень возбужден, — прошептал Кроули Бобби на ухо, наблюдая за тем, как кончик уха покраснел от горячего дыхания.

Слегка приподнявшись, Кроули снял кепку с Бобби, одной рукой взял его за подбородок, жестко поцеловал, впиваясь зубами в губы, и высунул язык, чтобы попробовать уголок его рта на вкус. Отступив назад, Кроули восхитился тем, как выглядел Бобби: с расстегнутой рубашкой, тяжело дышащий и борющийся с невидимой силой, что удерживала его на стуле, увеличивающаяся эрекция уже стала заметна сквозь заношенные джинсы.

— А сейчас мы пойдем в кровать, или я оставлю тебя так, пока кто-нибудь тебя таким не обнаружит. Возможно, тот ангелок мог бы тебе помочь.

Кроули снова подвинулся ближе, легонько поглаживая выпуклость между ног охотника.

— Черт возьми, Кроули! Отпусти меня, и мы пойдем наверх, хорошо?

Кроули прикусил Бобби за мочку уха, обдумывая предложение. Часть его хотела оставить Бобби возбужденным и прижатым к стулу хотя бы на часок, чтобы тот реально этого захотел. Но негромкие звуки, исходящие от этого человека, были такими соблазнительными. Он щелкнул пальцами, и вот они уже оказались голыми наверху на кровати. Бобби лежал под ним, крутя бедрами и посасывая кожу на шее Кроули. Демон впился ногтями в бока Бобби, чувствуя, как тот дрожит от желания.

— Ты непослушный мальчик, Роберт. Непослушным мальчикам нужно преподать урок, не так ли?

Бобби пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и потянулся рукой к тумбочке, сбивая с нее будильник в поисках тюбика смазки. Кроули взял смазку из его рук и выдавил немного на пальцы. Бобби покачал головой.

— Не надо. Просто вставь.

Даже пьяному ему было немного неловко. Кроули щелкнул крышкой и усмехнулся. Он размазал кончиками пальцев смазку по своему члену и медленно толкнулся. Бобби зашипел. Ощущалось иначе, чем обычно, легкое жжение стало острым, но когда Кроули нашел простату, охотник застонал, и перед его глазами заплясали звезды. Кроули прикусил свою губу, пытаясь двигаться как можно медленнее, пока его партнер издавал неприличные и сексуальные звуки. Несколько секунд они лежали неподвижно, дыша в унисон, пока, наконец, Бобби не схватил Кроули за бедро и не прорычал:

— Ну так ты собираешься меня трахать, или тебе нужно особое приглашение?

Кроули издал приглушенный звук, откидываясь назад, вбиваясь в охотника, бешено их раскачивая. Кровать скрипела при каждом толчке, ее изголовье отсчитывало ритм звонким стуком о стену. Из горла Бобби вылетел стон, когда Кроули обхватил ладонью его горло, вжимаясь в него, чувствуя бешеный стук крови в своих ушах. Лицо Бобби приобрело темно-красный оттенок, и только тогда Кроули ослабил хватку и потянул руку вниз, на кулак, которым охотник работал на своем члене. Со временем Бобби расслабился, наслаждаясь еблей и дрочкой.

— А-а-а, блядь!

Бобби кончил Кроули на руку, а движения демона стали хаотичными в предчувствии наступления собственного оргазма. Резко наклонившись, Кроули кончил, впиваясь в рот охотника, громкий стон затерялся в его влажной теплоте. Какое-то время они лежали просто так, обмениваясь поцелуями и раздувая ноздри, словно лошади после забега.

— В следующий раз, Роберт, я советую тебе просто сыграть в карты.

— И пропустить жесткий демонический секс? Ты, должно быть, шутишь.


End file.
